Harry Potter and the Year of Discovery
by MEehan
Summary: Voldemort has had to stay low for a while because of the mishaps at the Ministry of Magic a few weeks ago. This causes the year to be for Harry and discovering his real self--or animal self! My first FF, so please R&R. Thanks
1. Muggle Mail

Clump! Harry fell to the ground as he awoke from his sleep.

"Again? Why am I having these weird dreams? And why is Hermione in them, too? Is she starting to grow on you?" Harry though to himself.

He was about to go downstairs when he remembered it was still dark out and he looked at his watch. _2 o'clock? I guess I can write to someone, that will take up time until I get tired again. How about Sir_—this made him cringe and his heart beat fast. It was about a month and a half or so since he was taken from Harry, but to him it felt like years. _I guess I can write to Ron. No! I just wrote him yesterday. Maybe the Order? Sure, I will write to them. But what is there to write about? Nothing could be spoken about over owl mail due to the fact it could be intercepted. Well, I guess Hermione is the one who gets the lucky letter._

Dear Hermione,

How's your summer been? Sorry I haven't been writing, I haven't been in the mood, if you know what I mean. The Dursleys are as dreadful as ever, but I can't say my stay has been complete agony because of the warning the Order gave at Platform 9 ¾ last summer. You should have seen Vernon's face on the ride home, it was almost as red as Ron's hair. I don't know when I can leave, hopefully soon, but whenever it is, I'll notify you.

Yours truly,

Harry

He stared at it. _Yes, it seemed perfectly fine. Nothing to hint that he could be discovering feelings for her._ He looked at the clock again, 4 o'clock. He woke Hedwig up and tacked the letter to her leg and crawled into bed...He was riding his Firebolt. It was the first quidditch match of the season and it was against Slytherin. He was searching for the snitch when he noticed Hermione in the stands. She was cheering him on. Then, just up above her head, the snitch appeared and seemed to sit there like it was waiting for him to catch it by her. Maybe because she was the one he had to catch? Anyway, he zoomed towards it and made the catch. The whistle blew, which seemed like an alarm clock because he woke up at the sound of it. He woke up and went down stairs.

When he entered the kitchen, Uncle Vernon seemed in an aggravated mood. Harry sat down and ate his grapefruit and as he was about to leave he heard Vernon's voice.

"You've received a letter" he said through gritted teeth.

Harry rushed over to the letter. It seemed like Dumbledore's handwriting. _Why would he send it by muggle mail?_ He opened it up and read it.

Mr. Potter,

I am writing to inform you that you have my permission to leave the Dursley's. I have told the Weasley's and they have accepted to welcome you graciously to their home. I will also allow you to return to Hogwarts early if you wish. However, you do not have option of going to Grimmauld Place because there is too much work with the Order that only Order members can hear. I've decided to send this by muggle mail so it won't get intercepted. _Send an owl _to me if you wish to return to Hogwarts. If you wish to stay at the Weasley's write an owl and they will arrange to pick you up.

Your Headmaster,

Albus Dumbledore

As he read, a smile spread across his face. Not only could he leave, but he had a choice for which place he would go! He ran up stairs and closed the door. Where to go? He knew that if he went to Hogwarts he could be alone and think about things that needed to be processed. He could also enchant the snitch to fly around so he could practice. Also, he could get his summer homework done with a breeze because of the library. On the other hand, at the Burrow, he could go to Diagon Alley, he could be with friends and family and he could have a chance to see Hermione.

He decided he would travel to the Burrow for the rest of the summer.


	2. Rest of the Summer

Harry ripped out a piece of parchment, only to be bothered by Hedwig. She had just returned with a letter. Harry un-hooked the letter, gave Hedwig a nice treat, and read the letter.

Dear Harry,

It's good news to me to hear that your stay isn't as horrible as usual. I was worried about you and your well being. I know life must be tough, but tough it out. I'm sure we'll meet soon enough. I might be going to the Burrow in the nearer future. I'm sure Dumbledore will allow you to come and join. I hope to see you there.

With love,

Hermione

_She was worried about my well being? That's good news, I guess_. He noticed he was just rambling on about the letter when he got on himself about writing to Ron.

Dear Ron,

Dumbledore sent me a letter saying I can leave. He also said that you already knew...you weren't planning a surprise birthday arrival, were you? Anyway, is it OK, if I come stay with you guys? I need to get out of here!!

You friend,

Harry

He looked up at Hedwig_. I'll let you rest a while. I'm going to eat._

He walked into the kitchen and sat down. He gulped down a breath and blurted out.

"Is it okay if I leave? I don't want to be here and you don't want me here. I suppose you've read the letter, so you should know what I'm talking about." Harry stated.

Uncle Vernon glared at him and then switched to Petunia.

"Well, what do you think?" He asked.

"For our good, I say we let him leave. Let him be with his own kind." Petunia said with that sort of we're-too-good-for-you tone.

"Well then, notify your freaky little friends and be gone! We don't want you hear anymore than you want to be here! Now, get out! No dinner!" Uncle Vernon exclaimed.

He ran upstairs, ready to send the letter. He took Hedwig out and asked if she was up for another journey. It seemed like she didn't want to do it, but still stood as still as possible so Harry could latch the letter.

"Thanks, I'll see you in a bit. Get yourself something nice to eat while you're out, too!" Harry said to her.

He watched her fly away into the distance and then sat down and started to read a new quidditch book he had bought a while back in Hogsmeade, but forgot about it. Even on an empty stomach, nothing could damper his spirits and thoughts about the rest of the summer.


	3. His True Home

A day or so passed before Hedwig had came back. Harry had half-expected this because of the little rest Hedwig was able to get between delivering Hermione's letter and Ron's letter. When she finally returned, Harry dropped his old transfiguration book and took the letter and the little bag that was attached to the letter.

Dear Harry,

No, I wasn't planning a surprise birthday gift or anything, I guess mom didn't want to get my hopes up and didn't tell me. Anyway, my family is OK with your stay and my dad managed to pull a few strings with the ministry and plugged your house into the Floo Network. That little bag attached with the letter is full of floo powder. Now, between six and seven, on July 15, your fireplace will be okay to travel through. See ya then!

Your friend,

Ron

Harry read the letter and went downstairs to check the date. It was July 14th. _A little too early, Ron. I wish I had gotten it a day later so I wouldn't have to wait too long. _Without thinking, Harry sat himself down at the table for lunch. None other than a cheese sandwich. While there, he explained the details.

"So I am to be leaving tomorrow between six and seven to go to my friend, Ron Weasley's, house. The next time we'll meet is at the platform at the end of the term. Although, next summer, I can buy my own house because I will be of age, so I don't think I'll see you too much anymore." Harry's heart leaped with joy at this statement. He physically felt weight being lifted off his shoulders at this statement. Harry then left to go back up to his room to finish his transfiguration book.

Harry stayed cooped up in his room until dinner, which he quickly ate and returned to his room. He went to bed early that night because he figured that it would only bring tomorrow faster. When he awoke, it was 10 o'clock. He took this as weird because he had slept a whole night without any dreams. Not only that, he slept a full 14 hours! _Maybe my Occlumency lessons are actually working. Or maybe Voldemort is inactive right now because he must lay low due to the mess he made at the Ministry a few weeks ago. _Either way, he was happy.

Harry didn't bother to go downstairs. He just stayed in his room and read the Daily Prophet, which he finally subscribed to. He figured he had to read it to know what's going on with the wizarding world. Luckily, today, nothing had to do with Voldemort or himself. What he did see though, was that an election for the new Minister of Magic was in the making and no wizards or witches were confirmed yet.

By the time he was finished reading through the paper, he decided to get a bite to eat for lunch. It was the same, old, cheese sandwich as always_. I won't get these kind of meals at the Burrow_. The Burrow, only a few hours until he was at his true home outside of Hogwarts. At the thought of it, he decided to go up and pack all his belongings.

Fifteen minutes.....thirteen minutes...nine minutes....three minutes....six o'clock!! It was finally here! Harry gathered everything he owned into the fire pit and bid his farewells to the Dursleys. Then stepped into the middle of it all and threw the powder.

"The Burrow!" Harry exclaimed loud enough for the world to hear.

His elbows were tucked inside, and a tickling feeling overcame him. He then landed, and held onto the first thing he could grab to held himself from falling.

He looked around the room and heard someone coming downstairs. He looked to see it was Hermione.

"Hey Harry! I just got here myself!" She said as she embraced him in a hug and gave him a kiss on the cheek.


	4. Relationships

Harry's heart sunk at the kiss he had just received. _This is what I've been waiting for_. She let go and helped him carry his luggage upstairs.

"Where is everyone?" Harry asked.

"There outside setting up the dinner tables. I just finished unpacking my clothes and was going to join them, but then you popped up in the fireplace. And here I am." She explained.

"Well, how's your summer been? What did you do? Where did you go? Have you heard anything about Voldemort? I haven't been seeing anything about him, nor I. Of course, that's a good thing, but its just a little uncomforting. I can't help but think he hiding again and planning a master plot for my demise. Oh yea, and I haven't been having dreams, but maybe that's because I'm finally learning Occlumency." Harry started to explain.

"Yea, I understand how its uncomforting, but take it for granted because he isn't hurting anyone. I was so worried about you-"she stepped back at the sentence.

"Why have you been worried about me? You know why I have to go to the Dursley's every year. Its because I'm safe there. Maybe not from them, but from Voldemort." Harry said, he felt a great big lump in his throat. _This is the time-you must tell her Harry Potter _he started saying to himself.

"Hermione, I...I...I've got to tell you, your looking great. What changes have you made?" Harry stumbled out.

"No..nothing. I mean, I guess I just matured. I haven't been doing anything. What's so different anyway?"

"Nothing. I guess..um...I guess—Do you want to know the truth Hermione? I haven't stopped thinking about you since the end of term. Sirius hasn't been the only thing on my mind." Harry started to explain. Hermione started to step back and when he was finished she stared in shock and then decided it would be best if they went downstairs to dinner.

When he got there, he saw that Ron was flying his broom around with the twins.

"Fred! George! What are you doing here?!" Harry screamed as he pulled the two into a bear hug.

"We don't have to work all day, every day. We can open and close as we please. Also, we've got Lee watching over the shop as we're on this break." Fred explained.

"Yea, how the shop coming along?" Harry asked in curiosity.

"Its great, it's a great money boomer and its fun to invent new things. So far, we have one-hundred and eighty different items on shelves and we're finding new things every day! We have a new one which is a potion that makes the drinker go deaf. All you have to do is put a few drops in the receiver's drink and before you know it, they go deaf for a little bit. We're also trying to make a tongue-twisting pill which means the person taking it can't talk because their tongue gets mixed up with itself!" George said, laughing a bit.

"That's great! Well, I'm gonna go catch up with Ron, see ya at dinner!" Harry proclaimed.

"Hey Ron! Hey Ron! HEY RON! Come down here!" Harry had to yell.

He immediately drifted to the ground and wrapped Harry in a brother hug.

"Hey! I can't believe your finally here! I've got good news to tell you at dinner. I've been playing quidditch quite a lot this summer. I really want to get the new quidditch team captain under my belt. It's gonna be tough though, I've only been on it for a year! Have you given it any thou—DINNER!!—ght?" Ron ducked at the sound of Mrs. Weasley announcing it was dinner.

"Easy Ron, you don't need to be so antsy, its just your mom." Harry was explaining.

"Yea, but you have to admit, that was pretty surprising." Ron was said in defense.

The whole family, along with Harry and Hermione, took a seat and set their eyes on the feast before them. There was chicken, ham, biscuits, yam and just about anything a person could imagine. Harry dove right in to his first real meal all summer.

"So, Ron, what good news did you want to tell me while all these people feast?"

Harry asked.

"Oh yea. Well, there are two parts. The first part is that dad is considering running for the Minister of Magic! How great would that be? We wouldn't have to live in this place anymore. Not to say I won't miss it, but something new will be nice for a change."

"WoW, that would be amazing if he won. Does he think he has the odds?"

"Yea, he says he has many friends. Also, that scum-bag Malfoy is locked up in Azkaban, so we don't have him to deal with. And the other good part that I have to tell you is that Luna and I have been staying in touch over the summer, and well, we're kind-of dating.!"

Harry's heart dropped at this. Now Ron doesn't like Hermione. Or, did he ever?

"Harry? Harry? Are you alright? You went pale when I said I was dating Luna. You don't have feelings for her, do you?" Ron started to ramble.

"No Ron, she all yours. I have a certain someone already in mind." He said as he turned to Hermione and smiled.


	5. Confessions and OWL grades

The next few days at the Burrow were as grand as ever. Even helping Ron does his chores was better than being at the Dursley's. What Harry seemed to like the most was having his two best friends in the entire world by his side at all times. Unfortunately, Hermione hadn't spoken to Harry since he spilled his guts to her. This discouraged Harry a bit, but made up with it by playing quidditch with the twins and Ron. Harry also took part in testing out some experiments for the twins. His favorite one was gum that kept your mouth extremely cool. He also enjoyed the fact that Hedwig was free to fly around in Ron's room, although it was severely cramped and full.

Harry woke up one morning, noticed Ron wasn't in the room, got dressed and was ready to walk out the door when he was stopped abruptly. He looked up to notice Hermione standing on the doorstep, like she way practicing what to say to Harry.

"Hey Hermione! About that um...conversation...I didn't mean to tell you, its just that I was so excited to be here, and then you showed as I came in and I got carried away. If you don't want to talk to me—"Harry was suddenly taken into a giant hug, which ended up lasting a couple minutes. After, the two teenagers sat on his bed.

"It's O.K. I haven't been talking to you because I have been in shock. The truth is that I have had a major crush on you since the first day, on the Hogwarts Express. I couldn't have been happier that day when you told me everything. The reason I haven't told you any of this is because I didn't want to bring a relationship into your life until you were ready and had time for it." Tears started to drip down her cheeks, when Harry hugged her.

"Well, what was with Viktor? How come he hasn't been around lately?" Harry asked.

"Him? HA! I haven't spoke to him after I visited a last summer. He turned out to be obsessed with himself more than I! Afterwards, as my plane was about to depart, I told him that it wouldn't work out. The real reason why I even got involved with him was to make you jealous. I guess Ron got the full blast of the jealousy though, on account he was extremely annoyed when I told him I would be going to the Yule Ball with Viktor."

Harry wasn't even paying much attention. He was too busy thinking about life with Hermione and her beauty. Then, Ron burst into the doors and screamed.

"The O.W.L.S are in! I got an 'E' in Defense Against the Dark Arts—no thanks to Harry—an 'E' in Potions—I wonder how that happened—and an 'O' in Transfiguration, Charms, and Care Of Magical Creature. Oh yea, I got an 'A' in divination too! Here Harry, Hermione." Ron said, his face as bright as the sun.

Harry opened up his letter and it read:

Dear Mr. Potter,

Your O.W.L exams stand as posted:

Potions—E

Transfiguration—O

Charms—O

Divination—A

Care Of Magical Creatures—O

Defense Against the Dark Arts—O

Congratulations, your schedule will be given to you at the beginning of term. Enclosed with this letter is also the list of books you will need. We hope to see you there.

Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry,

Albus Dumbledore

He read the letter over and over. He had passed the classes he needed to pass. Unfortunately, Mrs. Trelawney didn't care about the score on the O.W.L.S, so he still had all the same classes as usual. He then looked from his letter, to Hermione's and saw "O" straight down the column.

"Great job, Hermione! Nothing less than I expected! And same to you Ron! The only bad part is that we still had that Trelawney fraud as our teacher! Let's go tell your mom so we can arrange a trip to Diagon Alley. I want to go this year. I have some stuff to pick up." Harry was screaming with excitement. He had done it. He has passed all the auror classes that he needed to pass.

The trio went down to the kitchen, where Ron asked if they could go to Diagon Alley to get their stuff, and told Mrs. Weasley his grades. The minute she looked on the page, her face lit up.

"WoW, that's amazing Ron. I knew you could do it. All you had to do is apply yourself. And Harry what did you get? Oooh, that's extremely great too! Hermione, all 'O'?" She asked.

"Yes, thank god! I have been wanting to know these all summer." Hermione replied.

"OK, tomorrow we will make it an even to go to Diagon Alley and get your supplies." Mrs. Weasley added as they were walking out.


	6. Diagon Alley

Harry awoke the next morning with a smile on his face. He was going back to Diagon Alley. He wanted to get something for Hermione for her birthday. He was thinking of a nice book, or maybe something magical they can converse with secretly. As he woke up, he went downstairs, ate breakfast with the Weasley's and then flew around with Ron before they went to Diagon Alley.

"OK, Harry you can go first this time because now you know how to use it." Mrs. Weasley explained.

Harry stepped inside, "Diagon Alley!" he screamed.

Before he knew it, he was inside of the fireplace at The Leaky Cauldron. Soon enough, the rest of the Weasley family was there and Hermione followed up the group.

"Gringotts Bank is the first stop, of course! Then, I will let you three do you shopping by yourselves and Ginny and I will go on ourselves. Meet back here in...well...2 hours. How's that sound?" Mrs. Weasley said

"Fine by us, we can finally do some excessive shopping. Ya know? We can actually go to our stores for once." Ron said

The group went to Gringotts, got the money they needed and split. They decided to do there school shopping last, so they wouldn't have to carry all the books and supplies around all day. The first made a stop at Flortescue's Ice Cream Parlor for some sundaes and milkshakes. Then, the boys made it over to Quality Quidditch Supplies, while Hermione went over to Flourish and Blotts to check if any new books had come in and she was interested in them. Sure enough, one titled _Hogwarts: A beginning_ came into stock. The three met up a few minutes later, describing what each had seen. Harry then remembered he wanted to get Hedwig some decent treats for all the work she has done for him in the past. He also decided to get Crookshanks a play toy because he never got to thanks her properly for helping him during his third year. After that pit stop, they decided they would get there school book and be on their way.

They entered Flourish and Blotts and, like usual, it was packed with students and parents needing to buy their new supplies. Harry, Ron and Hermione were quick to split up and buy the needed books. While Harry was about, he remembered that Hermione wanted the new book _Hogwarts: A Beginning_. He found that and added it to his ever-growing pile of books. While he was waiting in line, a book caught his eye, _Beginning stages of Animagi_. To the left of it, he noticed a complete box set titled _The complete Transformation to Becoming an Animagus. _He thought it over and decided he would try it out. Well, not necessarily he, but they. He purchased the books in his pile, and completed his supply list and a few extra ingredients he thought he would want for potions. Another stop that he made was in Tricks and Passages in Time where he purchased a pair of parchments in which one person wrote on and the words showed up on the other piece. It was made for talking when you and your friend are in a different class or when you wanted to talk secretly. In a few hours time, it was time for him to leave, so they met up and headed into The Leaky Cauldron, where they had a cup of butterbeer before they returned and packed for the upcoming school year at Hogwarts. Then, when all of them were finished, they lined up to use the fireplace.

"The Burrow!" Harry bellowed.

He returned and ran upstairs and hid the books and parchments that no one knew about. Then, he went downstairs and hung around with Ron, Hermione and Ginny for a while before eating dinner and going to bed because the next morning he would be returning to Hogwarts.


	7. Hermione! Calm Down!

"C'mon, Harry! Wake up! Wake up! WAKE UP!" Ron exclaimed, having to yell it three times in Harry's ear before he actually did wake up. "What took you so long?"

"I was just in a deep sleep for once. Sorry."

"It's OK, mate. Mum told me to say get ready and head downstairs for breakfast and then we have to leave! So make sure everything is ready and come join us downstairs."

He was getting ready and packed up, as Hermione was stopped in the doorways of his room.

"And why are you so happy today?" Hermione asked.

"Well, I'm going back home!" Harry exclaimed.

"Ha, I never knew it meant _that _much to you. Do you need any help? Maybe I could start packing with you, due to the fact I'm already packed." She stated.

"No, I'm almost done anyways but you can hang around here and talk if you want. That probably better than just going to eat." Harry offered.

"Good enough for me. Sooo,what shops did you visit yesterday?"

A chill was sent up Harry's spine...

"Not too much. Just went back into Quality Quidditch Supplies and just hopped around to shops. How about yourself?"

"Same here. Well, I think I'm going to go and double-check to see if I packed everything. Bye!"

"See Ya! _Whew! That was close! Good thing she didn't see anything...." _

After he was packed and everything thing was ready to go, he gathered it and when downstairs and grabbed a piece of toast, not wanting to over eat, and then pig out on the Hogwart's trolley. Afterwards, he and Ron put everything into the Ministry's car that they had been given to use and headed off to Kings Cross. When they arrived, they unloaded and started towards the barrier. First went Hermione and Ginny, then Ron and Harry and then Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. When he got through, he set his eyes on the train.

"Man, I've missed this thing!" He thought to himself.

Everyone bid their farewells and gave their hugs and kissed and finally boarded the train. For once, they found an empty compartment to themselves, but it didn't last for long. Luna and Neville had barged in rudely within the first five minutes or so. Hermione only got settled when she had to head off for the prefects meeting.

"Ron, aren't you suppose to be going? After all, you are a prefect." Harry asked.

"Bloody hell, Harry! I didn't tell you? How stupid can I be?!?!?! I told Dumbledore that I couldn't hold the position anymore because I was becoming too crowded with Quidditch and school work. As to who got the spot...who ever it is, I feel bad. I never thought that it would be that dreadful." Ron started to explain

Hermione returned and Harry asked who the new prefect for Gryffindor was.

"Dean Thomas, surprisingly. I still don't get why Ron had to quit." Hermione said, sending a glare towards Ron.

"Hey! That's not fair! You have no idea how hard—"

"NO! NO! NO! NO! Lets try and get through at least half the year without each of you at each others throats. I can't stand that!" Harry said, yelling at the tops of his lungs.

Apparently, that disturbed some kids because not too long after, Malfoy and Co. showed up.

"What wrong, Potter? Crying for your mommy? Or maybe for Sirius? Your lucky Bellatrix already got you back for me for sending my father to prison. Otherwise, I would have your head."

"I'm sure you would, but how would you handle me? I've already trashed your father." Harry spit back.

When the cart came around, Harry bought the lot. He became quite fond of the Chocolate Frog Cards and his collection was starting to build over the years. He figured we was missing about twenty or so. Anyways, the whole compartment pigged out, including Hermione surprisingly. There were many times when he would be staring at her and she would catch him, but he would just smile and shake it off, only to be caught a few minutes later. He had accepted the fact that he was completely head over heels for her. After a few goblets of Pumpkin Juice, he had to get up and go to the bathroom. While walking there, he noticed Hermione was following him. He started to walk faster and when they were alone he turned completely around, only to have his lips match with Hermione's as they pulled into a kiss. A few minutes later, they pulled apart.

"Whoa! Where did that come from? I'm not saying I didn't like it, but where did that come from?" Harry exclaimed, thinking he was floating on a cloud.

"From too many years of waiting, and since we have decided that we can't have a relationship right now, I just had to let you know that we can't be friends with "benefits". She explained.

"Well, that's good news for me. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to do what I originally came here to do." Harry said, entering the bathroom."

Hermione turned around and headed back to the compartment, where she was followed by Harry a few minutes later. Then, some hours later, he train started to decelerate and come to a complete stop. They got off the train, greeted Hagrid, loaded up into the thestral carriages and made their way up to Hogwarts. Harry had already decided it would be a good year back on the train.


	8. Review Request

Hey! I know I updated even though no one replied, but that just because it needs to get going. I still need those reviews though because I'm not posting again until at least 5 so R&R! Until then....PEACE!!!

-MEehan


End file.
